kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
We Don't Talk Together
"We Don't Talk Together" - первый сингловый альбом Heize. Он был выпущен 7 июля 2019 года. Список треков #"We Don't Talk Together" (feat. Giriboy) (прод. Шуга) - 3:19 #"We Don't Talk Together (Inst.)" (только на CD) Текст Heize, Giriboy Корейский= 지금 너도 같은 기분일까 이상해 너랑 둘이 오랜만에 걷고 있는 이 밤 좀 어색해도 난 여전히 너의 것이니까 미안해 내가 너무 매정했지 진짜 겁도 없이 I don’t know I don’t know 아마도 그땐 너가 날 달래줄거라 믿고 뻐팅긴거야 너 하나 없어지고 모든 게 무너져서 멍한 표정으로 아마 집을 한 채 지었어 난 점점 발걸음이 무거워 못 걷겠어 이대로 널 보낼 순 없는데 입이 안 떨어져 I know 우린 사랑해서 We don’t talk together 여전히 난 너인걸 Why don’t you 인정하기 싫은걸 Why don’t you 보낼 수가 없는걸 우린 너무 사랑해서 아니 내가 사랑해서 나는 너무 자각했어 현실을 시간이 다가오고있어 너를 보내야해 난 우회전 좌회전 고스트레잍 사분전 아 진짜 돌아버리겠어 이별은 너무 아프지만 너를 놓아버리겠어 아니 너를 놓기 싫어 치료하면 되지 아픈것을 나아 버리겠어 우리 자주갔던 카페 여길 돌면 일분안에 너의 집 우회전 좌회전 도착 I know 우린 사랑해서 We don’t talk together 여전히 난 너인걸 Why don’t you 인정하기 싫은걸 Why don’t you 보낼 수가 없는걸 집에 도착 “잘 지내” 하면서 돌아선 너 다시 우리 사랑을 찾아야 해 이별을 막아야만 해 우린 사랑해도 We don’t talk together 멀어져만 가는 널 Why don’t you 보낼 수가 없는 걸 Why don’t you 잡을 수도 없는 걸 |-|Романизация= Jigeum neodo gateun gibunilkka Isanghae neorang duri Oraenmane geotgo itneun i bam Jom eosaekhaedo Nan yeojeonhi neoye geoshinikka Mianhae naega neomu maejeonghaetji Jinjja geobdo eopshi I don’t know I don’t know Amado geuttaen neoga nal dallaejulgeora mitgo Ppeotinggingeoya Neo hana eopseojigo Modeun ge muneojyeoseo Meonghan pyojeongeuro ama Jibeul han chae jieosseo nan Jeomjeom balgeoreumi mugeowo Mot geotgesseo Idaero neol bonael sun eopneunde Ibi an tteoreojyeo I know urin saranghaeseo We don’t talk together Yeojeonhi nan neoingeol Why don’t you injeonghagi shireungeol Why don’t you bonael suga eopneungeol Urin neomu saranghaeseo Ani naega saranghaeseo Naneun neomu jagakhaesseo hyeonshireul Shigani dagaogoisseo Neoreul bonaeyahae nan Uhwejeon jwahwejeon Goseuteureit sabunjeon A jinjja dorabeorigesseo Ibyeoreun neomu apeujiman neoreul noabeorigesseo Ani neoreul nogi shireo Chiryohamyeon dweji apeungeoseul naa beorigesseo Uri jajugatteon kape Yeogil dolmyeon ilbunane Neoui jib uhwejeon Jwahwejeon dochak I know urin saranghaeseo We don’t talk together Yeojeonhi nan neoingeol Why don’t you injeonghagi shireungeol Why don’t you bonael suga eopneungeol Jibe dochak “Jal jinae” hamyeonseo doraseon neo Dashi uri sarangeul chajaya hae Ibyeoreul magayaman hae Urin saranghaedo We don’t talk together Meoreojyeoman ganeun neol Why don’t you bonael suga eopneun geol Why don’t you jabeul sudo eopneun geol |-|Английский = Do you feel the same right now? It feels weird I’m walking with you at night, for the first time in a while Even though it’s awkward I’m still yours I’m sorry, was I too harsh? I’m way too fearless I don’t know I don’t know Maybe I thought you’d comfort me So I played hard to get But when you’re not here Everything crashes down So with a blank face I built a house My footsteps are getting heavier I can’t walk anymore I can’t just let you go like this But I can’t open my mouth I know, because we’re in love We don’t talk together I’m still you Why don’t you, so I don’t wanna admit it Why don’t you, I can’t let you go Because we’re so in love No, because I love you I was too aware of reality The time is coming near I need to let you go Right turn, left turn Four minutes before I go straight I’m going crazy Breakups are so painful, but I’ll let you go No I don’t wanna let you go Pain can be healed, I’ll let it go After we pass our favorite cafe In just a minute Take a right turn to your house Left turn, arrived at destination I know, because we’re in love We don’t talk together I’m still you Why don’t you, so I don’t wanna admit it Why don’t you, I can’t let you go Arrived at home “Bye” you say as you turn around I need to find our love again I need to stop this break up We’re in love but We don’t talk together You’re growing farther away Why don’t you, I can’t let you go Why don’t you, but I can’t hold onto you either Галерея Heize We Don't Talk Together album packaging.png|Содержимое альбома Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер en:We Don't Talk Together Категория:Синглы Категория:Сингловые альбомы Категория:Heize Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.